


Costumes & Cuddles

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: The Life of Two Demons [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadbastian, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Post-Canon, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shopping, pregnant ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Ciel can't find any Halloween costumes that will fit over his baby bump. Sebastian has the perfect solution.





	Costumes & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead on my feet at this point so I hope this is okay... I promise y'all this AU is still alive! (I may edit this later to add more fluff) Written for Autumn Sebaciel Week Day 6: Tricks & Treats

"It isn't so bad, Ciel. But perhaps if they had it in orange...?"

"For the last time, Sebastian, you are _not_ dressing me as a jack o'lantern!"

This was the third time they had been to the Halloween store in a week and Ciel was beginning to get discouraged. For every couple's costume idea he had, his husband possessed twice as many, all rather clever and as much of a living pun as the dorky devil could manage. The walls of the massive shop were packed full of various costumes, masks, and accessories - The large selection of cat ears being Sebastian's favourite section. They certainly weren't short on ideas or materials, however, there was one particular problem the younger demon faced; Nothing would fit him.

At almost ten months pregnant, he was now overdue by a month, and his bump seemed to be getting in the way of everything. Simple, everyday activities like bending over to pick up a dropped towel or rising from the bath in a reasonable amount of time now seemed like an impossible feat. That, alongside the fact that he was sex deprived given the havoc even the smallest movements would wreck on his back, was leaving him extremely testy.

Though sympathetic to his mate's struggle, Ciel didn't miss the mirth flickering in Sebastian's carnelian eyes whenever he grudgingly rose from bed in the morning, a hand on his distended stomach and a grumpy expression present as he felt the fluttering movement from within poke against his splayed palm. He adored their daughter with every fibre of his being, he truly did, but after so long, he was more than ready for her to be in their arms instead, sparing him from the nearly constant backaches and fatigue.

As it was, he hadn't worn his own clothes since early in his seventh month, now exclusively wearing Sebastian's sweaters and idly dreaming about the days when he would fit into his collection of dress shirts and trenchcoats once again. _It seems so far away_, he thought to himself as he looked over the wide array of Halloween attire, holding up a pair of red, sparkly devil horns with a frown. Honestly, how did mortals ever come to the conclusion that they possessed smooth horns of such an obnoxious, gaudy shade? His sneer gained a laugh from his amused mate who had been thoughtfully studying a pair of fluffy black cat ears until noticing his disdain with mankind's creations.

Turning his glare to Sebastian, Ciel tossed the monstrosity of a headband back into the bin he'd pulled it from, sulking when the cat ears Sebastian suddenly plopped onto his head got caught up in one of the irritating pigtails currently wounding his pride. That was perhaps the worst thing about his current state; In order to go out, he had to parade about if he were a woman. He was perfectly happy with staying at home, without the nuisance of a wig or fake eyelashes, or the daunting task of choosing a costume that would fit over his belly without swallowing his otherwise tiny stature. But no, if they were to be the guests of Ronald's Halloween party, they absolutely _had_ to be dressed up, lest they hear his complaints for the rest of the year.

"Are my actual cat ears not enough for you? If you want me to have these in place of a costume just tell me and I can partially shift on Halloween. At the very least it would mean I can get out of this itchy thing faster," The ex-earl lamented, fingers creeping beneath the edge of his faux hair to scratch at his overheating scalp.

With a sigh, Sebastian slid the admittedly overpriced headband back onto the rack it came from, seizing Ciel by the waist to gently tug him flush against his side. Over a century had passed since they met and still his finicky little mate loathed going out in crowded places for longer than five minutes... "Oh come now, we have only been here for twenty minutes, I promise not to keep you too much longer. If you had let me put makeup on you to make you appear feminine, you wouldn't have had to wear the wig in the first place."

A growl rumbled in Ciel's throat, low enough to go undetected by humans but loud enough to rouse Sebastian's attention. "I refuse to wear those horrid concoctions! It's bad enough taking a bath in this state without having to scrub off lipstick and eyeliner. Besides, I look awful, why do I have to go to his party anyways...?"

Instead of teasing and agitating his mate further, the taller demon simply offered a fond yet reassuring smile. "Dearest, I have already told you that I will aid you in bathing if you'd allow me to--it isn't as if I haven't done so many times in the past. I know you can't lean as easily right now. And you most certainly don't look awful! You look just as breathtaking as you did on the day of our wedding, if not more so. You're protecting our child so well, that makes you even more lovely in my eyes..." He brushed a kiss across Ciel's left temple, purring to him in a soothing fashion. "Come on, Ciel. The sooner we pick something out, the sooner we can leave. If you don't feel up to attending when Halloween is upon us, we will stay at home and I'll make you some candy apples instead, okay?"

Ciel leaned against Sebastian's with a small smile returning to his lips, his husband's sweetness reigniting his patience. He would do this for Sebastian. Surely he could make it through an hour of shopping for his mate's sake... "Very well... Since I don't necessarily like any of these outfits for myself, how about this: I will pick your costume and in return you can pick mine?" When a devious sneer lit up Sebastian's features, he instantly regretted his words. The game was on, and he had a feeling he already knew exactly what he would be wearing...

They parted ways on a hunt for the perfect costumes, both filled to the brim with a suffocating sense of dread and an equally powerful determination to humiliate the other or satisfy their own guilty pleasures. Sebastian's greatest joy just so happened to be found in picking the most amusing costume he could ever imagine on his heavily pregnant lover.

It took the sly devil no time at all to spot the outfit that had been on his mind for the entire week, its vibrant orange a stark contrast against the dark and eerie costumes hanging nearby. As he held it up, he was unable to restrain an exuberant hum, fondling the plastic wrap containing it with excitement present in his every move. Not only was it a splendid pumpkin, but it had a glowing mouth, nose, and eyes too! Perfection. It was absolute perfection! How precious his little mate would look with his bump turned into the very thing he earlier lamented the thought of.

Sebastian wandered off to the accessory wall to gather a headband of a green pumpkin stem, eyeing the items in his hands with victory before carrying them to the register. He would wait for Ciel near the entrance where they'd promised to meet to avoid running into each other and ruining the surprise. He only hoped the younger demon would show him a bit of mercy, the last thing he desired was to fall victim to that cringeworthy skeleton costume...

Ciel initially considered gathering the ruby sequined devil horns from the bin near the dressing room. They had a pointed tail and a fake black beard to match, all of which would be terribly embarrassing for a real demon to wear given the gross misrepresentation, especially in front of others. But upon catching a glint of blinding white, rainbow, and a horrifying amount of glitter from the corner of his visible eye, Ciel had no doubt that he'd found the best of the worst costumes. There, on the bottom shelf of the main clothing section, lied a men's onesie - solid white, fuzzy, and best of all, it possessed a sparkly, pastel rainbow horn, mane, and tail. It was a unicorn outfit, and a bad one at that. He snickered as he admired the corny creation, eyes narrowing with mirth. As if responding in kind to his chortle, a series of gentle kicks drew his eyes to his rounded stomach. With an adoring grin spread across his lips, he rubbed the swell of life tenderly, "We're going to make your father regret bringing us in here, aren't we, little Aquila?"

Once the unicorn persona was bought and the ex-earl was pleased with what he thought to be a cruel yet humorous find, he met his mate near the door, who watched him in a mixture of intrigue and fear. "There you are, love. I was about to come looking for you to make sure you're okay. Let's go home and try on our costumes. I'm... Nervous, to see what you chose."

Ciel could only grin widely, fangs on display as his eyes briefly took on a shimmer of crimson, "You should be."

Upon arriving home, Ciel was already half asleep by the time they made it to the couch. His lengthy wig was unceremoniously yanked off of his head and pushed aside before Sebastian could so much as sit down beside him, the faux slate puddling uselessly near his feet as he relieved himself of his shoes as well. "I'm exhausted..." Ciel whined, the frustration he felt clear in his tone with every word and spoken in every stiff movement he made. His hands didn't stray far from the pillow behind his back, uselessly shifting it and fluffing it in an attempt to get more comfortable; Needless to say, it wasn't happening.

"I figured just as much with how you were yawning on the way back, I apologize for keeping you out for so long without a break," Sebastian crooned, long fingers splaying across his mate's back before beginning to knead gentle at the sore skin and muslces. "Do you want me to bring you a few blankets and cushions so you can nest more easily?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. But first, I want to see what monstrosity of a costume you bought me, and I want you to try yours on to make sure I got the right size. You're impossible to fit because you're so bloody tall." With a grumble, he reluctantly pried Sebastian off of his being, where he was lovingly petting his stomach whilst laying a tender kiss beneath his ear, and held the shopping bag up with a small wave and a devious glint returning to his eyes.

"If I must... And if I weren't _so bloody tall_, you would never be able to get the teacups off of the top shelf." With a pointed look, Sebastian quickly snatched up the bag before it could be retrieved by his glaring husband and thrown at him instead. He chuckled at Ciel's expression and pushed his own purchase closer to the younger demon. "You don't have to try it on right now if you don't feel up to it, but I'll leave yours here for you."

Ciel watched Sebastian disappear into their bedroom and could only snort when he heard a disbelieving sound fall passed his mate's lip. He expected the older immortal to slip out from behind their bedroom door with a look of shame and irritation; However, what he didn't expect was for the devil to strut out with a proud grin, covered head to ankle in fuzzy white fur and a rainbow mane. Could it be that... He liked it?

"Does this unicorn make my butt look big?" Said man crooned, bending over to emphasize his point as he smoothed back it's hood. "You did quite well in choosing for me. Not only is it comfortable and functional, it's also warm and is perfect for jokes about being 'horny'! An excellent find, my dearest. Now, how do you feel about trying on yours? It was a bit hard to find something to fit with your bump without the material devouring the rest of your form."

"What you are is corny, you idiot," Ciel grinned, accepting the bag containing his outfit with a great sense of foreboding. Trudging from the couch, he carelessly tossed his navy sweater aside atop their shared bed, taking great pains to shimmy into the god-awful shade of orange residing within the plastic wrap. Of course... With a bit of a struggle, he managed to pull it over his stomach before putting the green stem headband upon his head with a frown. Scanning his reflection in the mirror, he caught sight of Sebastian watching behind him. There was no teasing in his expression however, just pure, unadulterated affection.

"You look perfect!" The ex-butler purred before he could so much a pout or point out all the horrible things about this choice of apparel. The man's large, black-tipped hands were immediately cradling his stomach--Or rather, what had become a flawless jack o'lantern. "How utterly splendid you look, my pet. Such a great little pumpkin Aquila has made. Her very first Halloween costume..."

"And hopefully, my last Halloween costume," Ciel lamented, watching curiously as Sebastian dropped to his knees before him and immediately pressed his face against his swollen abdomen, splaying dainty kisses and lingering caresses over their new life. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Ciel? Because I do, so very much; I could never hope for a better mate."

Letting go of his fretting over the ochre mass of fabric he donned, he bent down, with some struggle, and presse this lips tp his devil's hair. As infuriating or annoying as he could be at times... He treasured him deeply. "I love you too, Sebastian... But I take back what I said earlier about choosing each other's costumes. There's no way in hell I'm wearing this out anywhere." He then noticed the matching pair of booty shorts and thigh-highs awaiting him in the bag, where Sebastian's eyes were lustfully wandering with a hopeful expression. He thought he was actually going to wear that out. _No._

"Nevermind all that. I'm going to kill you, you perverted demon."

"If you mean in bed, you're more than welcome to try. With the orange and yellow thigh-highs, of course~."


End file.
